escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
El horror sobrenatural en la literatura
El horror sobrenatural en la literatura (título original en inglés: Supernatural Horror in Literature) es un largo ensayo del escritor de terror H. P. Lovecraft en el que este estudia el tema de la literatura de dicho género. Fue escrito entre noviembre de 1925 y mayo de 1927, y revisado durante los años 1933 y 1934. Fue publicado por primera vez en 1927 en The Recluse, revista de la que apareció un solo número. En 1965 se incluyó en el libro de relatos del autor titulado Dagón y otros cuentos macabros. Lovecraft abre la introducción de la obra con las siguientes palabras: |}} Contenido y valoración Lovecraft examina los inicios de la ficción terrorífica en la novela gótica, para lo que se basó en gran medida en el trabajo de Edith Birkhead The Tale of Terror, que había aparecido en 1921. El autor estudia seguidamente el desarrollo del género a través de escritores como Ambrose Bierce, Nathaniel Hawthorne y Edgar Allan Poe, a quien dedica un capítulo entero. Lovecraft repasa a continuación a los cuatro "maestros modernos" del terror: Algernon Blackwood, Lord Dunsany, M. R. James y Arthur Machen. La obra An H. P. Lovecraft Encyclopedia define este trabajo como «el ensayo literario más importante de HPL y uno de los mejores análisis históricos de la literatura de terror».Joshi and Schultz, p. 255. Al leer el ensayo, M. R. James proclamó el estilo de Lovecraft como «sumamente infame» (most offensive).Joshi and Schultz, p. 256. El crítico Edmund Wilson, que no era precisamente admirador de la ficción de Lovecraft, elogió, sin embargo, el ensayo como «una pieza realmente competente ... se advierte que se ha documentado ampliamente en este campo –se ha convertido en un experto en los novelistas góticos–, y escribe sobre todo ello con gran agudeza». El antologista y crítico David G. Hartwell definió El horror sobrenatural en la literatura como «el ensayo más importante sobre la literatura de terror». Y el profesor Douglas Robillard opina en The Penguin Encyclopedia of Horror and the Supernatural: «El largo ensayo El horror sobrenatural en la literatura (1927, revisado en 1936) representa una exposición competente de los principios del relato sobrenatural, demostrando un dominio exhaustivo de la materia. En él trató de definir el atractivo peculiar de la historia de terror, en la que "debe haber presente una cierta atmósfera de mortal terror inesperado a fuerzas exteriores desconocidas", y describió la evolución de la novela gótica a través de las obras de Walpole, Radcliffe, Lewis y Maturin».Trad. libre: «And the lengthy essay Supernatural Horror in Literature (1927, rev. 1936) is an able exposition of the principles of the supernatural story as well as a thorough survey of the field. In it he attended to define the particular appeal of the horror story, in which "a certain atmosphere of breathless and unexpected dread of outer, unknown forces must be present", and he traced the development of the Gothic novel through the work of Walpole, Radcliffe, Lewis, and Maturin». Referencias Enlaces externos *"Supernatural Horror in Literature"—eText at the H. P. Lovecraft Archive Categoría:Libros de 1927 Categoría:Literatura de terror Categoría:H. P. Lovecraft